earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Void
History Void: Creation - Present This is a difficult file to write. I could tell you that Adrianna Tereshkova was a Russian Aerospace Engineer who played an integral part in creating the navigation systems of the Watchtower. Or I could talk to you about Nikola Hanssen, who was a young EMT who had just completed her flight training and would soon begin working as part of the emergency crisis deployment team for the Watchtower. I could tell you about these women, but the truth is this file is not about them. I am here to talk about Void. Void was born August 9th, 2008 when something believed to just be space debris struck an ARGUS Ambulance Shuttle which had just undocked from the unfinished Watchtower space station. Nikola Hanssen was piloting the shuttle down to the surface to collect supplies. Adrianna Tereshkova was hitching a ride to attend a budget meeting. Just two minutes after the shuttle disembarked, something hit the shuttle. Nikola Hanssen's last transmission described seeing a glowing orb among some space debris and would be attempting to scatter the debris with a kinetic pulse. Just seconds after Hanssen's transmission, the entirety of the shuttle imploded and a second later a soft blue glow formed from a speck of dust and grew into the shape of a naked woman. When ARGUS attempted to collect what they assumed to be Tereshkova's corpse, she opened her glowing blue eyes and flew away. On the surface of the moon, this woman took a moment to gather her thoughts which consisted of a cacophony of Hanssen's, Tereshkova's, and the thoughts of its last manifestation: a scout in the service of the cosmic being known as the Monitor. Realizing she was not Adrianna or Nikola, and knowing the importance of names to humans, she took the name Void and descended to Earth's surface. She attempted to start a new life as "Adrianna Hanssen" in Fallville, Iowa. She figured that the Monitor would be in touch with her, but just days after she had assumed this new life she was found by an entirely different ancient, otherworldly figure: Lord Emp of Khera, or as he was now known, Jacob Marlowe. She knew who he was of course. The fragment of her which had past served the Monitor told her who he was. He was intrigued by her potential and as he rambled on to her, she came to realize she was meant to ally herself with him. She could not explain it other than citing strangeness about 'the Bleed', 'narratives', and the coming of a 'wild storm'. When she fell in with Marlowe, Void was given a special containment sheath designed by Marlowe to wear which helped her insulate herself from a good deal of 'information pollution' and slowly began to restore some sense of her humanity. She spends most of her time nowadays in the deepest bowels of Halo Tower, in Marlowe's secret workshops, but with the recruitment of Marlowe's new Covert Action Team, Void has begun to make some other friends and has been seen exercising her Adrianna Hanssen identity again.Oracle Files: Void Threat Assessment Resources * Cosmic Spatial Adjustment (Teleportation) * Cosmic Spatial Awareness (Clairvoyance) * Cosmic Spatial Analysis (Clairsentience) * Limited Cosmic Energy Manipulation * Accelerated Regenerative Healing * Temporal Analysis (Retrocognition) * Expert Aerospace Engineer (via Tereshkova) * Expert Medic and Pilot (via Hanssen) * Understanding of Arcane Concepts (via Void) Trivia and Notes Trivia * It was her idea to give Superman a Kherubim elixir to wake him up from his coma. Notes * In the comics Adrianna Tereshkova was the first Void and Nikola Hanssen was her successor. In Earth-27 she's a composite character. * The coming "wild storm" is a nod to the comic imprint Wildstorm where the WildCATs debuted. Links and References * Appearances of Void * Character Gallery: Void Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Composite Character Category:Monitor Scouts Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Russians Category:Metropolitan Category:Dating Characters Category:Astronauts Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Teleportation Category:Clairvoyance Category:Clairsentience Category:Managers Category:The Monitor Sphere Category:Medicine Category:Aviation Category:Occultism Category:Gestalt Characters